Glimmerous
by Luv2Game
Summary: Sitting at her desk, papers before her, Ema can't keep her mind from straying to the trail she had taken part in hours earlier. Her ire climbs as thoughts of the residing prosecutor take root and refuse to let go. ::AJ Hinted Ema/Klavier::


**A/n:** I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. I have three other _Phoenix_ pieces that popped into my mind before this one, but as soon as this idea took root it demanded to be seen to immediately. Ah, plot-bunnies.

Just so you know, this is set in the **Apollo Justice** timeline. I've not quite finished up with the game. Hey, I told you- I was attacked by the bunnies. I'm still on **Case 3**, which just happens to be where this piece here occurs. No spoilerific details, though. I really don't think this will ruin anything for you if you've played up to **Case 2**, but...just thought I'd tell ya.

Hinted Ema/Klavier. I've jumped on the bandwagon. XD

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Apollo Justice, Phoenix Wright, Gyakuten Saiban- whatever it is you call it- is not mine. I, personally, am having a hard time not referring to Polly's game as Phoenix Wright...

_**Chapter 1: Glimmerous**_

_**xxxx**_

Staring down at the file on her desk, Ema Skye chewed on the tip of her ballpoint pen, frustration filling her entire body. She had been working on the same line for nearly fifteen minutes. It had taken her over a half an hour to get two-thirds down the page. No matter long she stared at the case folder, no matter how hard her cobalt-colored gaze bore into the papers, she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

With a huff, she ceased her nibbling on the writing instrument, fingers moving to instead click the tool every few seconds in a steady rhythm.

Filing away sheets had never been a problem for her. It had always been a task that she completed promptly; the faster she finished, the sooner she wouldn't have to worry with the cumbersome activity. The sooner she could wrap up one case, the sooner she could move on to the next- one where she just might be able to use her scientific abilities. Today should be no different than any other day, yet she still sat in her chair, staring down at the unfinished page.

The first page of many.

Jerking her gaze away from the file, Ema stared at the open door to her office, listening to the sounds that drifted out of the busy precinct's main hall and into her small quarters. Busy footsteps clomping down the corridors, papers rustling, calls being issued and laughter floating through the air- the sounds had never bothered her before. On the contrary, the familiar noises helped lull her into her 'detective' state of mind; they aided her in her every day tasks. And though they weren't helping her at the moment, they were not hindering her, either.

The clicking of her pen increased, Ema's ire rising. She _knew_ what was blotting out her ability to properly do her job. She _knew_ what was consuming her thoughts, leaving her unable to complete the simplest task. It had nothing to do with the sounds outside her office.

It had everything to do with _him_.

That stupid prosecutor. That man that thought the was God's gift to the world. Thought he was better than everyone- better than _her_. Thought that he knew everything under the sun.

That stupid Klavier Gavin.

The furious clicking of her pen stopped as she slammed the utensil down on the file, fingers leaving the round object to twirl a strand of her auburn hair. Scowling, she pursed her lips, leaning back in her chair as she recalled the trail she had been a part of hours earlier. She had been a witness, her job to describe the scene of the crime she had examined to the court. She had been one of the first to arrive at the spot, since she had been on security detail the night the murder happened.

Which had been because of _him_.

When she tried to do her job, explain what had happened and who the suspect of the crime was, he was already ten steps ahead of her. Throughout her entire time on the stand he had been in the lead, knowing everything and stringing her along, making her to play his little game. He had been aware of nearly every aspect of the case and still he had kept taunting her, forcing her to fill in the blanks without offering a single word of advice. And he'd even have the audacity to display his amusement openly!

That glimmerous fop.

Snatching up her pen once more, Ema knocking it repeatedly against her desk. Who did he think he was, anyways? Being relatively good-looking didn't make you superior to everyone else. Having flawless blond hair and a luring smile didn't entitle you to any special privileges. Just because you could make your guitar speak coherent sentences didn't mean you could with-hold information. Being a prosecutor by day and a rock star by night didn't give you the right to play around with other people.

Especially her!

Releasing an exasperated breath, she brought the pen back to her lips, tapping it against them for a moment before lowering it to the file. She needed to finish filling out her case sheets. Klavier Gavin should be far from her mind; her job should be at the top of her list.

Yet it wasn't. That glimmerous Gavin keep nibbling at the back of her mind. And_ that_ was what truly agitated her. Yes, his behavior in court today had been appalling. Yes, every time he called her _fräulein_ she wanted to smack that smug grin off his overly handsome face. But though he grated on every nerve in her entire being, she couldn't _stop_ thinking about him.

His sparkling blue eyes, always taunting her. Bright white smile, constantly sending a smirk in her direction. Silky smooth voice, toying and teasing...

Shaking her head, expelling an exaggerated snicker, Ema forcefully pushed away every single thought of the prosecutor. She was a detective and her job was to finish up the file on her desk so she could head back out and investigate for the continuing trial. Not to dwell on Klavier Gavin.

Gaze turning to her case file, minutes ticked by, pen sluggishly beginning to glide across the paper. The fog clinging to her mind slowly began to dissipate, hand tightening around her writing tool as she settled into the familiar groove. She finally completed the first sheet and had just started on the second when a light knock rapped against her open door, prompting the detective to look up with a scowl. When her eyes settled on the intruder, her frown deepened.

She had been trying to forget about the man for nearly an hour and just when she had succeeded, he decided to invite himself in her office.

Opening her mouth, prepared to demand why Kalvier was interrupting her when he should be gathering clues for his court date tomorrow, Ema found herself unable to say a word. The prosecutor was already walking down the hall, leaving her with nothing but a wide grin and friendly wave. Ema wanted to strangle him. She had just settled into her work and he barged in to _wave_ at her?

Though Gavin wasn't the only person she wanted to maim. If she didn't need her arm to complete her forms she would rid herself of the troublesome limb; it refused to still itself and returned the guitar player's gesture, continuing to wave long after he had disappeared from view.

Tearing her sights from the doorway, she willed herself to return to the state of mind she had been in seconds earlier and forget the man that wormed his way right back into her thoughts. Sighing for the umpteenth time in one hour, Ema once again focused her attention on her file, using every ounce of self-control she possessed to quiet her hammering heart and shaking hand.

Glimmerous fop.

_**xxxx**_

**A/n:** Y'know, I never really cared much for Ema until _Apollo_. Sure, I liked her and all, but somehow I'm lovin' her character at the moment. I miss Gummy, of course, but I'm still really liking Miss Skye. Hmm. And Klavier... though he is no Edgy, he easily won a place in my heart. ::shameless fangirl::

I had a good time with this. Every time Ema calls Gavin ''glimmerous'' I can't help but giggle, so I just _had_ to incorporate throughout this here one-shot. 'Glimmerous'. Hee hee! C'mon, it's fun to say and you know it!

Well, I thank you for checking this out. Had a great time whipping it up; hope you had a similar experience when reading it. Reviews are love. Comments are always appreciated.

Thanks for the read!

- _L2G_


End file.
